CODE LYOKO REVOLUTION
by Anzhu
Summary: Este es un fanfic basado en code lyoko, se sitúa 20 años después de evolution, por eso se hace muchas referencias a ello y a las otras temporadas Los personajes ahora no solo serán los guerreros lyoko, sino también sus hijos y si se que el nombre no es muycreativo, peor ya tengo sueño y si no lo publico ahora no podre otro dia


estos son los nombres de los perdonajes y su familia

Nombres

Hijo de Jeremy y aelita

Damien Belpois

Hijo de ulrich y yumi

popa adelfried

hija de odd y sam

Fioralba Della Robbia

Hija de William Dunbar y El pretkon acción

Andréanne DUNBAR

Están seguros de esto – pregunto el joven de cabello rubio hacia sus compañeros

Haz de una vez damien me estas volviendo loca

Hazte a un lado -un joven alto lo empujo suavemente y colocado su mano sobre la palanca, la bajo

La torre empezó a brillar, la luz recorrió todos los relieves de esta, y como si fuera agua. Se dispersó a lo largo de ella, hasta tocar el suelo, el sonido de un turbina acompaño al arranque, mientras se iniciaba, la torre descendió en el suelo, hasta desaparecer, cubierta por una tolva con un ojo rojo dibujado en el

Ya está, no vez que es tan difícil – dijo el joven sonriendo hacías sus compañeros a través de los trajes amarillos

Vamos entonces respondió damien

El grupo de 5 jóvenes de 16 años camino rápidamente hacia la sala continua, se quitaron los trajes radioactivos y se dirigieron las escaleras

Dime de nuevo porque no podemos usar los ascensores damien

Ya re lo dije Fioralba, están bloqueados, y hasta que encienda el ordenador no podre saber porque

Jo… dijo la chica haciendo un pucheo

Dueño las damas primero - dijo adelfried

Sigue soñando – dijo Andréanne- ustedes primero que llevo una falda

Riendo los jóvenes subieron la escalera de mano a través de la trampilla, al final salieron en un salón amplio, como un cúpula, en medio había 5 monitores empotrados a un brazo, sobre un riel en el techo que formaba un circulo alrededor de una tarima circular, al mismo había un sillón muy degastado, el teclado adyacente a esta y atrás, la tarima llena de polvo

Hubieras limpiado al menos primero – dijo Andréanne tapando la boca cuando el polvo se levantó mientras caminaba

Esto es increíble, jamás había leído siquiera de un ordenador así, parece ser..

Que es esto, dijo adelfried, mientras señalaba la tarima del centro, parece vidrio

No lo toques, es delicada

Desacuerdo "Einstein"

Damien se sentó en el sillón, levantado una nube de polvo los demás se acercaron al ordenador observando con curiosidad a su amigo mientas buscaba como encender el aparato

Con satisfacción, su amigo sonrió cuando las pantallas se encendieron y una secuencia de números apareció en ella,

Es increíble -reconoció Fioralba- pero que es

Dame un momento Fioralba tengo que terminar de cargar los archivos

Bueno -dijo y dirigiendo se a la pared, saco un sándwich y comenzó a comer

No puedes dejar de comer un momento -dijo Andréanne- como es posible que comas tanto y no engordes

Mi padre dice que odd es igual -contesto adelfried

Como sea, quieren - dijo la chica sacando más emparedados,

Adelfried y Andréanne suspiraron resignados y tomando un emparedado cada uno, se sentaron a su lado

Damien trabajaba velozmente, tratando de descifrar los programas que corrían ante sus ojos

Pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando de repente la tarima se ilumino todos se sobresaltaron al observar una espera aparecer sobre ella, una serie de anillos se dibujaron alrededor ella, estaba tan absortos viéndola que no oyeron los pasos acercándose hasta que alguien grito

¡PERO QUE DEMONIO….!

1 hora antes

No se preocupe, el contrato lo tiene mi abogado y lo tendrá el lunes a primera hora

Es el de Alemania – pregunto un hombre enfundado en un traje de negocios negro, Jeremy había crecido mucho en estos 20 años, siempre de lentes y un portátil en sus manos, se había convertido en una poderoso empresario informático, junto a el William, su amigo del instituto, trabajaban juntos en la empresa que los 6 había formado hace años., William había demostrado se habilidoso para los negocios, y al aliarse con los otros "guerreros lyoko" como se hacían llamar, hicieron una fortuna en poco tiempo

Si, sigue insistiendo que nosotros incumplimos el contrato

Que te dijo ulrich,

Que son mentiras, hace unos momentos me lo envió, y lo que él dice es solo un estúpido tecnicismo que ni siquiera existe, solo cambio las palabras del contrato y trata de jodernos a nosotros

Bueno, no importa- dijo mientras habría el portátil- aelita y yumi acaban de llegar, que tal si nos tomamos un descanso y cómenos con ellos

Excelente vamos que me muero de hambre

En ese momento el portátil solo, un tono que no habían oído en 20 años, un tono que hico que Jeremy palideciera, y William recordara, algo que habían tratado de olvidar por casi 2 décadas, mirando se a los ojos un segundo, sacaron sus celulares al mimo tiempo

Aelita/ yumi a la fábrica, ha empezado

Colgaron y marcando de nuevo casi al mismo tiempo

Ulrich/ odd a la fábrica, ha empezado

Tomando sus cosa, William de dijo a sus secretaria que cancelara todo, y corriendo salieron en dirección a la fábrica, la misma que no habían visto desde hace 10 años

Hace 20 años, ellos 6 formaron una empresa de programación, cada uno de ellos como directivos, Hace 10 años, ellos compraron el terreno y fabrica a la empresa que la poseía, luego alegaron la junta directiva que no podía ponerse de acuerdo en qué hacer con ella, gracias a eso había conseguido mantener el superordenador a salvo Jeremy trabajo casi un año en ellos, luego que apagaran lyoko, para evitar que tyron liberara a xana, habían trabajado también tratando de encontrar a la madre de aelita, pero había sido muy difícil, porque debían hacerlo en secreto para evitar de descubiertos

Pero ellos sabían que solo habían conseguido que tyron apagara el su superordenador, y que xana a un existía, sabían que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo comenzara de nuevo, pero esta vez estaban listos, ganarían

Se reunieron con los otros en el centro, y rápidamente odd condujo hacia kadik, cuando llegaron se desviaron por una senda casi intransitable, y dejando el vehículo en un claro se dirigieron a la alcantarilla que estaba escondida pro la maleza

Recorrieron las alcantarillas, mientras recuerdos de sus aventuras llenaba sus mentes, las veces que había luchado contra xana, llegaron a la fábrica y se dirigieron al elevador

Jeremy introdujo una llave en el teclado, con ella lo retiro y mostro un pale oculto lo otros sacaron otras llaves iguales e introduciéndolas activaron el elevador

Rápidamente esta decencia al piso 3 y se detuvo, Jeremy tecleo una vez más el código de acceso LYOKO y el elevador reanudo su marcha

Mas fue la sorpresa de ellos cuando al entrar en las sala del superordenador encontraran a sus hijos en ella

PERO QUE DEMOMIOS –grito ulrich

Andréanne pero que haces aquí

Jeremy fue el primero en reaccionar, corriendo hacia su hijo

Dame permiso damien

Su hijo lo miro con y haciéndose a un lado, le dio el asiento a su padre

Los otros lo siguieron

USTED ve Einstein -Pregunte impar

Nada aun, vallan a los escáneres

Ulrich, yumi, William aelita y odd, regresaron al elevador y bajaron a la sala de escáneres

Que son los escáneres papa – pregunto damien

¿Qué está sucediendo aquí - DIJO Andréanne,

Silencio respondió Jeremy – voy a materializarlos en Cartago, luego les explico

Rápidamente Jeremy empezó a teclear en los monitores aparecieron una secuencia de números diferente, ahora dijo-

Escanear ulrich, escanear yumi escanear odd, transferir ulrich, transferir yumi, transferir odd, virtualización

William escanear, escanear Aelita, William transferido, transferir Aelita, vitalización

Papa, que eso

Jeremy de volteo con su asiento, mirando a los chicos

Hace cuando la encendieron -pregunto tranquilamente

Hace poco más de una hora- dijo fioralba

¿Qué son todos de este señor - pedir andreanne

Estos, chicos, es lyoko – dijo mientras con una mano señalaba el holograma


End file.
